Standardization of interface protocols to connect high performance data converters and digital signal processing modules is being pursued actively in the semiconductor industry. In mobile communications, the protocols are used for software defined applications, like decision feedback equalizers and remote radio heads, where the interfaces should be highly scalable and flexible in nature. However, the conventional interface designs are poor at scalability and inefficient with communication channel bandwidth.